Countdown To Death
by SamaraJennings
Summary: Lucy has had a serious, fatal illness ever since birth. When her big secret about her disease is popped out from her own mouth, everything turns upside down for her and Natsu. "What do you mean you're dying, Lucy!" "I'm a ticking bomb, Natsu"
1. Chapter 1

**COLLAPSE**

"Yo, Lucy! You alright over there?" Natsu shouted out as he spiraled his erupting, roaring flames into his foes, ramming the scorching flames and making them blast into the smoky air.

Lucy didn't seem too well at all, she was hacking and coughing, her magical rate also not as fast as it usually was. But like the determined girl she is, she kept going.

"I'm.. I'm fine Natsu, thanks!" Lucy didn't want to be a burden to her team-mates, so she continued on and attempted to hold the pain in.

'Its been getting worse lately, maybe my time is almost up..' A small thought ran through her head, causing her to frown.

In the corner of her view, she could see a run-away bandit of the dark guild they were currently fighting. It looked like she'd have to retrieve the bandit, considering how Gray, Natsu, Erza and Happy already have their hands full, and she had just finished her own battle.

"C-Come back, damn it!" Lucy ran into the alleyway of where she last saw the bandit, taking sharp corners until she finally saw the bandit, swiftly jumping from one place to another like as if he were a ninja or the sort.

After a minute of chasing him, he had suddenly wall-bounced in the opposite direction, towards her. A dark shadow beamed out from the palms of his hands, colliding into her torso. She went flying and smashed herself onto the brick wall, smoke fuming from her burnt clothing and a shadows digging into her body like miniature snakes.

"Gah!" Lucy slid down the wall, coughing and breathing turning heavier.

"I-I've failed once again.." A shadow casted and formed over her face, tears brimming and cascading down her cheeks.

It felt like hours to Lucy until somebody had found her.

"Lucy!? Lucy! Damn, where did she go?" Natsu roughly ran his hand through his pink, messy hair in worry for his 'crush.'

Lucy coughed with a groan, grabbing nearby Natsu's attention.

"Shoot, Lucy! Jesus, what happened?!" Natsu rushed over to her side, panicking for her dying self.

"I-.. I'm sor-ry.." Lucy croaked out in a rusty, tired voice.

"What do you mean you're sorry?"

"I'm.. such a burden.. I don't de-serve to be with some.. body strong like you.." More tears cascaded down her cheeks and dripped onto the ground puddled and mixed with her own blood.

"No.. Lucy! Don't say that! You know that's not true! God-damn it! I love you!" Natsu shook his head, a dramatic raise in his voice.

Her eyes widened at the last comment, oh how she was seriously expecting for her to wake up from this dream right now. After a silent pause, she smiled in her over-loading tears.

"I- I never thought you'd s-say that" Lucy collapsed and leaned onto his chest, breathing heavily and coughing up more blood onto his chest.

"Crap, I need to get you to the infirmary." He gently scooped her up, head still leaning onto his chest.

Sprinting through crowds, alleyways, balconies and roofs, he found Erza, Gray and Happy in less than two minutes of a hurry.

"Quick, Infirmary, Now!" Natsu shouted out to the three other teammates in shock, noting in his head that he was lucky to have this mission in Magnolia, making it easier to get to the guild.

Once they arrived, Natsu slammed the doors open and ran to the infirmary, the guild seeing what has happened and already preparing to heal and save her, once again.

"Lucy why are you still awake, you need to sleep!" Natsu gently placed her down, a worried expression shown.

"I feel safer with you, Natsu." Lucy slightly smiled even through her intense pain.

"How can you smile like that when you're in so much pain?" Natsu frowned, running his hand through his hair in stress.

"Sorry.."

"Why are you sorry Lucy, I should be the one saying sorry after leaving you out there for hours!"

"sor-ry, I'm so sorry.. " Her eyelids soon began to close and turn into a deep slumber and unconscious state.

**NEXT DAY**

"_Your time is soon coming up.." _

"_You can't let him know, he'll break down," _

"_He'll try to find a cure, and miss out your last words and breaths." _

"_You're going to die" _

"_Die…" _

"_Die.."_

"_Die."_

"_Die!" _

"GASP!" Lucy jolted up in the white-sheeted bed, coughing painfully and leaning back to reduce the back pain.

"Lu-chan, you're awake!" Levy ran up to Lucy, hugging her tight before hearing a whisper:

"Levy, too t-tight.."

"Eh? Oh, sorry Lu-chan!" Levy immediately released her grip and took a step back with multiple apologies.

"Lu-chan, you've been really strange lately.. You've been getting more pale by the day, and coughing a lot.. Do you have a fever or something?" Levy pressed her hand onto her forehead, noticing how her heat was un-humanly high.

"Jeez, Lucy! You really need to rest!" Levy gasped in surprise and worrisome.

"I'm fine, really.." Lucy attempted to re-assure her small, blue haired best friend.

"No you're not, you're trying to use your fake smile and 'not be a burden'!" Levy clenched her fists.

"I can't stand to see my best friend sick and suffering, so you're going to stay here until you get better!"

"Levy, I'm never going to get better."

"Huh, what do you mean Lu-chan? Of course you'll get better!"

"No, seriously Levy.. I'm.. I'm dying."


	2. Chapter 2

**LEAKED SECRETS**

Before Levy could protest, Lucy interrupted with a whispered shout.

"Levy! You can't tell anybody! Not a single soul, thing, animal, person or even by yourself! Nobody else knows about this, and friends are supposed to keep secrets, right?" Lucy held back her helpless tears, a serious look planted over her as she stared into her surprised emotions.

"But-!"

"Right, Levy?" Lucy interrupted her once again, convincing the bookworm to keep the secret safely locked away.

".. Right. But Lucy, if this gets out of hand.. I won't be afraid to tell the truth." Levy shot back with a serious gleam, she obviously wasn't joking around.

Lucy kept quiet, turning her head to gaze out of the infirmary window and peer at the winter scene of children having snowball fights and determined mages training with all of their effort.

Voices were heard oncoming towards the doorway, and with a quick glance back to her side, Levy was replaced with Natsu.

He had a look of worry and concern, a small frown shown as he deeply looked into her earthy, surprised eyes.

With a sudden jolt of embarrassment when she recalls how they both confessed, she buries herself into the blankets and covers the soft, wooly blanket over her head; not wanting to be seen embarrassed in front if who she has a deep crush for.

"S-Sorry.." She mumbles embarrassingly with a sniffle.

"Lucy, why are you always so sorry? I don't get it.." Natsu frowns even more, starting to be tempted to know what the problem could possibly be.

Lucy shuffles around in her spot uncomfortably under the sheets, mumbling in pain of moving her wounded, now frail body.

"Lucy, I know something is wrong.. Why won't you tell me? Please Lucy.. I don't want to see you hurt anymore" Natsu runs his hand onto the ruffled blanket over her, slowly and gently pulling it down to reveal her beautiful, soft goddess-like face.

"T-There's nothing wrong, Natsu." She shook her head, biting her bottom lip. Thus making it obvious that she is lying.

"Lucy, you're lying. I've been noticing your changes recently Luce, and I can tell that something definitely is wrong." Natsu slowly tucked a mere strand of hair behind her ear.

_'No, I can't tell him.. I can't. Quick, change the topic.. Change the topic!'_ Lucy shouted at herself in her mind frantically.

She coughed, gagged and moaned in pain in a fake matter, however successed because of Natsu's scatterbrain.

"Oh crap, Lucy, are you alright? Do you need water? Books? Wendy? Food?" Natsu suddenly pushed his chair back and stood, worryingly and frantically coming up with things she could possibly need, not having a clue for whatever he could do to ease her pain.

"F- F- Food" She faked a few coughs and hacks here and there.

"Sorry Lucy, all the food is out of stock and we don't have any water because of a problem with the water pipes, so Natsu will have to take you somewhere!" Mirajane passed the infirmary with a shout, hurryingly on the way to Master's office.

"Alright, I'll take you to my house then! Who would take care of you at your apartment? Besides, you haven't been to me and Happy's place for a while, and I recently cleaned it with a little bit of help from Mirajane!" Natsu swiftly scooped her up and caringly replaced her into a wheelchair.

_'Did Mirajane plan this..?'_ Lucy thought on the suspicious, matchmaking Mirajane.

Before Lucy could even think or say a single thing, she was rushed to Natsu's house.

Hair blown back and in an utter mess, she was already in Natsu's house!

"U-U-Uh, Natsu!" Lucy protested in surprise.

"Don't worry Luce, I'll storm up you something!"

_'Storm up?!'_

"What would ya like Luce? I've got fish, fish.. meat and chicken wings!"

"I'll just have some water.." Lucy asked politely, not surprised at the fact that they only have raw, cold meat.

"I thought you were hungry, Luce?"

"Well.. I'm fine now, I'll just have a nap if you don't mind."

"G'night Lucy!" Natsu childishly chanted.

And in a matter of seconds, her eyes were shut and were in a deep, calm slumber.

_"Lucy, you still want your water?"_

**NEXT MORNING**

It was getting hotter and hotter for the poor celestial spirit mage. Her fever was rising dramatically!

"Nat-su.. Isn't it.. Getting hot for you?" Lucy moaned as she silently puffed and huffed for cooler air.

"No, not at all. In fact, its freezing outside Lucy, its winter!" Natsu peered out of the window, looking into the new raging blizzard. It looks like they're going to be stuck in this blizzard for a few days, considering how this blizzard only started an hour or so after Lucy fell asleep. It was a good thing that Happy got home before the blizzard got heavy.

He closed the curtains, turning over and walking towards bedridden Lucy. His hand softly resting upon her forehead, his eyes widened at her high temperature.

"Holy crap, your fever is high!" Natsu took a step back from Lucy, making sure that his own heat wasn't harming Lucy.

"You've really been taking it rough lately, Lucy." Natsu sighed.

"Nat-su.. I need you to promise me something.." She whispered, not sure why she was thinking of telling him.

"What is it?" Natsu listened sharply as he was preparing a few things for Lucy, taking responsibility like no Natsu ever would.

"P-Promise me.. Promise m-me that you won't go and find a cure!" She shouted lightly, gasping once again after she had raised her voice.

"What do you mean, Lucy?" He slowly turned to face her, right hand holding onto a bag of ice.

"I.. I-I'm.. I'm going to die, Natsu.." Lucy whispered with shame.

His hands released on the grip of the ice bag, the bag collapsing and breaking when slammed to the ground.

* * *

I'm sososososososo sorry at how late this chapter is! I'm currently on holidays, and had been so lazy that I forgot all about my two books!

I guess this is a little longer than the last chapter, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

I've been getting bored of this story_ already_, so I'm not sure if this will be a long story, but I'll see what kind of worthy ending I'll come up with; don't you worry! ~

Have a wonderful Easter Holiday! ;) xx


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all of the positive reviews guys! I'll try to update and make my chapters as long as possible for you all! I've just gotten into my second term for the year, so I may be on delays because of essays and such. However, no worries; because I will guarantee you that the story will be worth it!

**CHAPTER 3**

**MYSTERIOUS OUTBURST**

"Lucy.. no.. no.. NO!" Natsu in mid rage kicked the smashed ice bag into the distance of his home.

Lucy winced in his rage, slowly sinking her stare to the ground with burden.

"What do you mean you're dying Lucy?!" Natsu roughly placed his hands onto her shoulders, forcing her to look up at him. His eyes were filled with worry, fear, sadness and anger; mixed emotions that made him confused, merely thinking it were just a dream.

"I'm a ticking bomb Natsu," She sniffled, tears rising to her eyes and nose flashing a light tint of red, beginning to come runny.

"I'm going to die Natsu, and there is no cure for it!" Lucy roughly shook her head, stopping Natsu from exclaiming that 'he'd find a cure.'

"Lucy, why didn't you tell me earlier, why didn't you tell me when you were first diagnosed with it?!" Natsu took a step back, releasing his shivering hands from her shoulders with a hoarse, whispery and guilty voice.

"I- I.. I was born with it, Natsu.. I never told anyone about it, because I didn't want to be seen and thought of as if I were the innocent, fragile girl that's going to die in any second. P-Please Natsu.. I'm so, so sorry.. It's o-okay if you don't want t-to be my friend anymore, b-because i-I'll just be gone soon anyway." Lucy lowered her head, tears raging down her cheeks like as if they were a waterfall.

"Idiot," Natsu gently wrapped his arms around her, allowing her to cry on his shoulder for comfort.

"I'd never leave you Lucy, no matter what the situation is. Don't you remember what I said back when you were heavily injured, leaned against the brick wall for who knows how long?" Natsu huskily whispered into her ear, which caused Lucy to blush heavily.

"Y-yea?" She whispered shyly and meekly.

"I love you, silly." Natsu chuckled after his cheesy phrase.

Lucy simply cried and wept out with a loud cry, wrapping her own arms over him and pressing her head deeper into his thick, now slightly soggy jacket.

"I.. I love you too!" Lucy sobbed out.

"Jeez, you're so klutzy and cute." Natsu laughed as his patted his hand on her back reassuringly.

Later on, Lucy had eaten some warm, vegetable soup made by proud Natsu, happy and victorious of his first successful cooked meal. Later on, surprisingly, Makarov, Erza and Wendy had arrived to Natsu's house while Lucy was currently asleep.

"Natsu, sorry to interrupt in the morning. But we need to discuss about Lucy's.. Condition." Makarov informed in a serious matter.

"Huh? Erza, Wendy, Gramps? How the hell do you know? Am I the last one to know of Lucy's sickness?" He whispered in a surprised matter, his whisper notifying the others that Lucy was currently asleep.

"Gray told us everything after he spied on you two earlier." Erza sternly explained.

"That damn bastard.." Natsu allowed them inside, so they wouldn't freeze in the snowing outdoors. Luckily, the blizzard had calmed down in the morning, which was a miracle for the kids in Magnolia who were hoping to play outside all day.

"Congratulations on you and Lucy-san." Wendy sweetly smiled, glad to see her two favorite friends finally realize their love for each other.

Natsu sheepishly scratched the back of his head with a grin, glad to be congratulated.

The four all sat down nearby, planning on how they'll revive Lucy and keep her away from death. However, Lucy was having a bad time in her sleep; tossing, turning, huffing and puffing, as her pained moans gradually got louder and advanced into almost screaming.

The four rushed to her side, attempting to calm her down in any way possible.

"Natsu, hold onto her arms! Erza, hold onto her legs!" Makarov commanded the two sternly. As they did so, Wendy was struggling to find out what was causing her to do so.

"Stop, NO! Don't hurt me! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY! NO, I'M NOT LIKE THAT!" Lucy screamed in terror in her current nightmare, rambling on with protests and apologies.

"What in the hell is going on?! Lucy, Lucy! Wake up!" Natsu protested with concern and no clue on what is causing her to do this in her sleep.

"I have never seen this happen in my entire life.. Wendy, try to heal her and get her back to sleep!" The old man commanded the girl in hurry.

Suddenly, Lucy's mouth gaped open with a gasp of air. A beam of light shot out from her own mouth, releasing her own magical energy through the now torn and broken roof.

By that, she was now awake; shivering and gasping from such a nightmare.

"Lucy!? Lucy?! Please, talk to us!"

"Natsu, calm down!"

"Lucy-san, are you alright?"

"P-Please.. please.. get the voices out of my head!" Her two hands held onto her ears, shaking her head vigorously as the phrases repeated and repeated in her head.

'Naughty Lucy, Naughty Lucy, Die, Die, Die!'

'You're going to die!'

'Hurt yourself!'

High-pitched sentences repeated over and over in her head, the same with childish giggles heard too. The phrases repeated and repeated like as if they were spoken in real-life, making her to do what the voices say in order to get rid of them.

She yanked her two hands and legs away from the speechless comrades, running over into the kitchen to find something to take away the voices in her head. Quickly, she took a kitchen knife and pointed it down to her thigh, ready to stab.

"LUCY! DON'T DO IT!" Natsu sprinted after her, halting when she gripped the knife and steadied her aim.

"D-Don't c-come any closer, any closer, a-and I'll do it!" Her neck twitched slightly, like as if she were having a slight seizure or the sort.

"Lucy, drop the knife; and everything will be fine." Makarov followed behind, and the same with Erza and Wendy.

"Lucy, it's not worth the pain!" Erza exclaimed.

"Lucy-san, please don't do it!"

Lucy sobbed, dropping the knife over to her side, where it wouldn't stab her toes.

She dropped her body and leaned her knees onto the ground, her ears covered by her hands once again.

"Please.. Just.. Please.. get the voices out of my head!" Lucy sniffled.

Wendy, without a word, had put her into slumber again incase if she were to try to hurt herself again.

"Natsu, carry Lucy over to the infirmary. It'll be no use to recover Lucy with a broken roof in the snow. Erza, when Lucy gets to the infirmary, make sure that she is tied onto something safely to ensure that she won't hurt herself. Wendy, Natsu, stay beside Lucy incase she needs medical treatment."

They all nodded, accepting their roles.

"Um.. However, I don't think it is a disease that Lucy is diagnosed with.." Wendy fiddled with her own two thumbs, not exactly sure on how to explain her theory.

"What do you mean, Wendy?" Erza slightly tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"There might be a person behind the reason of Lucy's mental and physical health."

* * *

Jesus, this fanfic is quite dramatic. You may think that Lucy is a bit of a 'crybaby' in this, but you'll be seeing badass Lucy later on in the story c:

Hope you've enjoyed this long chapter, my cute, fabulous little readers ;)

**I'M SO SORRY FOR UPDATING THESE SO LATE, GO AHEAD AND CALL ME A SNAIL.**

Xxxooo

Samara


	4. Chapter 4

Wowowowow guys, more than 1,000 reads.

thx, you don't even know how much I love you all. I could kiss all of ur wonderful butts without a complain3

For a pressy and reward, have an early chapter.

**CHAPTER 4 **

**HIDE YO WIFE, HIDE YO K- ****AHEM, I MEAN.. **

**HIDING BEAUTY**

Her eyes peeled open, not sure where she could possibly be. She could feel her arms and legs tied down to the soft bed, disabling her from escape.

"Lucy, you're awake!" Natsu had his own hand intertwined with hers.

"W-what is going on.." Lucy bobbed her head from side to side, confusion taking over her thoughts.

"You were trying to kill yourself the other day." Erza's voice was suddenly heard.

"Erza.. is that you?"

"Yes it is,"

"But Lucy, why were you trying to kill yourself?" Erza's footsteps would be heard coming towards her left side as she spoke.

"I – I don't know what you mean, Erza. Why would I want to kill myself?" Lucy whispered hoarsely with a confused emotion shown with her tone.

"Apparently because of some voices stuck in your head." She sighed, not sure on how the hell some voices could tell her to kill herself.

"V-Vo- urgh.." Lucy shook her head violently, hearing voices re-appear into her head.

"I – I hear voices.." Lucy groaned in slight pain from the screeching voices in her head, like as if they were shouted in the room.

"Hang on, I.. I can smell another scent really close-by.." Natsu slid his chair back, his nose raised high to take a few more whiffs.

"No.. No.. They're gett-ing stronger." Her movements became more violent and sudden, starting up a thrashing while tied down.

Erza began to hold down Lucy when she started to get gradually more violent.

"Lucy, you need to calm down!" Erza effortlessly noted as she uneasily attempted to hold her down.

"No! No! Stop, get away from me!" Lucy screamed and shouted, her thoughts jumbled and confused by the voices convincing her something else was going on.

"The scent suddenly disappeared?!" Natsu rushed to the window, where the scent was the strongest. However, the scent didn't go anywhere else.

Lucy's eyes widened, irises completely changed to a deep bright red.

"What is going on, Lucy?!" Erza commanded for an answer from her.

"Stop! Go, GO! H-He's here! He'll kill you! No.. No!" Lucy screamed and protested for them to leave. She could see a black figure latched onto the ceiling, chuckling devilishly with its long snake-like tongue waving about.

"What does it look like, Lucy?! Where is it!?" Natsu shouted in complete worry, looking in all directions to where this 'monster' could be.

"I- Its black! I-It had a long tongue.. Like a snake! .. I – It's on the ceiling a-above me, look, look!" Lucy shook her head, her eyes closed and afraid for what she could see.

Natsu looked to the ceiling above from where Lucy was tied, not seeing a single thing; however, can hear its chuckling and devilish giggles.

"Holy shit," Natsu cursed to himself.

"I'm getting Lucy out of here!" Natsu was more focused on getting Lucy out of here rather than keeping her tied and fighting himself.

"I can hear it as-well, Natsu. I'll distract it, so take her and tell everyone on the way!" Erza informed Natsu.

With a simple nod, he rushed over to Lucy and ripped the ropes with scorching, furious hands. Quickly throwing Lucy into his hands and rushing out of the infirmary as Erza taunted the chuckling, invisible figure.

Natsu had quickly told the news to Mirajane, knowing that he'd be bombarded with questions if he told the whole guild.

"N-Natsu.. it hurts.. t-he voi-ces.." Lucy shook her head, quite tired after the violent thrashing and screaming.

"It's okay, Lucy.. You're going to be alright, just hang on tight, alright?"

* * *

Short, but hey, I really wanted to get this out quick before I forget to post another chapter for like a month.

Thank you bbys for all the great support3

xxxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxixooxxooxoxoxoxooxoxxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxosexxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxassxoxoxox

oops I accidentally killed you by my overload of hugs and kisses. soz.


End file.
